Scythe 2
thumb|right|256px|Scythe 2 MAP27, "[[MAP27: Afterlife II (Scythe 2)|Afterlife II"]] Scythe 2 is a 32-level megawad for Doom II. Released by Erik Alm in June of 2005. It was re-released July 10th 2009 with the 3 missing levels. It has been regarded by many as a spiritual successor to Scythe rather than a direct sequel. While the original featured small, action-packed levels, Scythe 2 is filled with large, complex and detailed maps, and is sometimes compared to the style of Alien Vendetta. Scythe 2 is split into six "episodes", and upon finishing one the player loses all his weapons and ammo and is forced to start the next "episode" with a pistol and fist. Each contains a different style and setting. Monsters Scythe 2 uses a DeHackEd patch to add two new monsters: an evil plasma-firing marine and a floating, super baron of hell. Evil Marine [[file:Scythe2-marine.PNG|thumb|right|200px|An Evil Marine prepares to attack the player in MAP31: Secret.]]The Evil Marine is an extremely fast enemy that replaces the SS Nazi. An evil clone of the original Doomguy, he mimics his opposite's rapid speed. His movement method, which is to zigzag towards his target and pause occasionally for a split second to fire plasma, which is also fast, can make him a dangerous enemy to combat. The Evil Marine is used sparingly throughout Scythe 2, but is the featured monster in both MAP16 and MAP31. They are much more numerous in cooperative play, where they appear as early as MAP03. Afrit [[file:Scythe2-afrit.PNG|thumb|left|200px|The Afrit makes its first appearance in MAP26: Death.]]The DeHackEd patch replaces Commander Keen with the Afrit (or Super Baron), a powerful enemy monster, both in health and power. The sprite, made by Nanami for the ZDoom community Monster Resource WAD, bears a resemblance to the Baron of Hell and Hell Knight. Its main attack is to fire a flurry of mancubus fireballs and revenant rockets (both unguided and homing) at its target. The Afrit also boasts a high health count at 2500, nearly matching that of the Spider Mastermind. The Afrit appears very rarely. In single player, there are, at most, six in the entire megawad, and they can only be found in the final two maps. However, when levels 28, 29 and 30 were added in a newer version of the megawad, there are numerous Afrits in the final level. They can be seen earlier in a cooperative game, but are nowhere near as common as the Evil Marine. The Afrit is also known as the Balrog in the Deus Vult 2 wad. Spawn shooter bug The inclusion of the Afrit in Scythe 2 has also brought with it a bug. Because it uses frames from the spawn shooter, any map that includes the shooter along with the DeHackEd patch will crash. This may have been a possible reason for the creation of MAP28: Nightmare, in the incomplete version of Scythe 2, as a metal cube, which, while bringing the megawad to a sudden halt, prevents the player from reaching MAP30 only to have the game crash. Levels Gothic maps *MAP01: Castle Entryway *MAP02: Rooftop Warzone *MAP03: Castle Gardens II *MAP04: Cursed Cellars *MAP05: Halls of Anguish Egypt maps *MAP06: Temple Entryway *MAP07: Temple of Isis *MAP08: Graverobbers *MAP09: Valley of the Queen *MAP10: Pharaos Tomb Industry maps *MAP11: UAC Base X *MAP12: Battlegrounds *MAP13: Mining Project *MAP14: The Haunted Mines *MAP15: End of the Line Waste maps *MAP16: Mr. X *MAP17: Canyon of Blood *MAP18: Living Lands *MAP19: Withering Away *MAP20: The Gates Earth jungle maps *MAP21: Doom Gardens *MAP22: The Garden Base II *MAP23: Whispering Winds *MAP24: Gaia's Temple *MAP25: Forgotten City Gothic hell maps *MAP26: Death *MAP27: Afterlife II *MAP28: Nightmare *MAP29: Dust to Dust *MAP30: Haunting Dreams Secret maps *MAP31: Secret *MAP32: Super Secret External Links *Scythe 2 at Doomworld /idgames *Erik Alm's Page of Doom Category:WADs with new monsters Category:Megawads Category:2005 WADs Category:PWADs by name Category:Cacoward winners